Petaka Paling Indah
by daffodila
Summary: Nikahilah seseorang yang ingin kau ganggu selama seumur hidupmu./Bagi Sakura, dinikahi Sasuke adalah sebuah euforia. Euforia yang tak berujung. Tapi bagi Sasuke, menikahi Sakura adalah sebuah petaka. Petaka paling indah./Headcanon, fluff


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Headcanon, a little bit humor (probably)

Enjoy reading! :)

.

#1

Dalam kehidupan yang tidak ada satu manusia pun tahu kapan akhirnya, terbagi beberapa babak penting. Babak yang paling orang kenali adalah hidup yang terjadi setelah pernikahan. Hidup terlepas dari ayah, ibu, dan sanak saudara, jika punya. Kemudian memulai hidup baru bersama setengah jiwa yang sudah mengucap janji penting dalam ikatan suci yang disebut pernikahan. Memulai sebuah babak baru. Babak yang paling populer hingga selalu saja ada orang yang ingin tahu bagaimana kedua insan itu memulainya.

Di pagi pertama dalam babak baru di hidupnya, Haruno Sakura, yang semenjak kemarin sudah resmi menandaskan nama Haruno dan menggantinya menjadi Uchiha, terbangun lebih dahulu dibanding sang suami. Semuanya terasa tak bercelah, tanpa noda, dan pas. Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia karena bisa dinikahi lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, sekaligus lelaki yang ingin terus ia ganggu seumur hidupnya.

Sakura melirik sosok yang berbaring di sampingnya. Tangan lelaki itu masih melingkari tubuhnya erat, sehingga pergerakan Sakura begitu terbatas. Ia mendengus, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Setelah berhasil, ia mengangkat dagu dan mengecup puncak hidung sang suami dengan lembut.

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membenahi penampilannya. Ia mematut diri di depan cermin. Ekspresi jengkel melintangi wajahnya. Ia terlihat ... berantakan. Rambut merah mudanya mencuat ke mana-mana, pada beberapa bagian terlihat kusut. Sakura yakin akan sulit ketika menyisirnya nanti. Wajahnya terlihat mengkilap, karena lapisan minyak tipis melapisi wajahnya. Seketika ia panik sendiri dan melempar pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Ia harus sudah berpenampilan sebaik mungkin sebelum suaminya bangun.

Sakura meringis ketika menahan pandangan pada sang suami. Lelaki itu tampak baik-baik saja. Sama sekali tidak berantakan seperti dirinya. Yah, rambutnya memang berantakan dan mencuat ke mana-mana. Tapi, wajahnya bersih, seperti baru saja selesai mandi; bibir tipisnya menawan, sedikit terbuka sebagai celah untuk melepas karbon dioksida; hidungnya mancung; rahangnya tegas; semuanya tak bercelah. Bahkan, karena itu semua, rambut berantakannya malah menjadi nilai plus lainnya. Oke, jika julukan _sleeping handsome_ itu ada, Sasukelah yang pantas menyandang nama itu.

Dari penampilan saat bangun tidur, Sasuke menang secara telak. Ia bahkan tampan tanpa harus berusaha untuk begitu. Sementara Sakura ... dirinya yang wanita, yang kodratnya cantik, malah harus melakukan sesuatu terlebih dahulu agar terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sakura segera melangkah lebar, setengah berlari menuju kamar mandi. Ia lantas membasuh wajahnya hingga kulitnya tak terasa licin lagi. Kemudian menyisir rambutnya hingga ia pastikan semua ujungnya menunjuk pada tanah. Sebelum menyikat gigi, ia mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi agar tak sehelai pun terkena buih dari pasta gigi. Ketika ia mengangkat dagu dan mendapati refleksi wajahnya dengan mulut dipenuhi busa, ia lantas menyeringai.

.

Merasa tarikan napasnya tidak lancar, tidur pulas Sasuke pun terganggu. Ia terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah sendirian di atas tempat tidur. Matanya mengerjap untuk mencicil serobokan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba menembus pupilnya. Indra penglihatan itu selalu butuh penyesuaian setelah cukup lama terpejam dan dikondisikan gelap. Dicarinya Sakura, namun ia tak menemukan sang istri di dalam kamarnya.

Sasuke membenahi penampilannya. Ketika ia menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin, dahinya berkerut. Ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu berwarna putih di atas bibir dan di bawah hidungnya. Ia mengusap sedikit untuk memastikan apa itu. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya saling mengusap. Hidungnya mengendus wewangian dari cairan tak jelas itu. Wangi _mint_. Tak butuh waktu yang lama hingga Sasuke sadari bahwa itu adalah pasta gigi. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang berani melakukan hal konyol begini padanya?

Sasuke mengerang. Ini pasti kerjaan Sakura. Ugh, wanita menyebalkan itu ...

"Sakura!"

Sasuke mendengus dan mendecakan lidah. Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya dari pasta gigi berbentuk kumis itu. Belum sempat ia menyalakan kran air, Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun, jangan dibasuh!" cegah Sakura.

Mata Sasuke memicing ke arahnya. Namun, Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan itu. Dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, ia memasuki kamar mandi dan meraih sikat gigi milik Sasuke. Matanya berkilat iseng saat ia mencolek pasta gigi yang menempel di wajah suaminya. Jangan bilang Sakura mau menyikat wajahnya menggunakan sikat gigi itu ...

"Nah, sudah hilang," Sakura memamerkan deretan giginya melalui senyum lebarnya, "seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku!"

Sasuke mengerang. Ia melemparkan sebuah tatapan terganggu. Matanya seakan berbicara: "Berterima kasih jidat lebarmu!" Well, kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah tergelincir dari bibirnya, meski pria Uchiha ini sama sekali tidak menemukan satu faktor pun yang membuatnya harus berterima kasih pada istrinya tercinta yang menyebalkan secara mutlak itu.

"Lihat," tangan Sakura memegang sebuah kemasan pasta gigi yang sudah gepeng, "ini sudah habis." Kali ini hanya jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang menjepit salah satu sudut dari kemasan itu.

Sasuke merotasikan kedua bola matanya. Tentu saja habis, wanita itu hendak menggunakan pasta gigi itu sebagai krim cukur sang suami!

Lelaki berambut hitam itu masih belum memiliki satu petunjuk pun yang akan mengantarnya pada alasan kenapa ia harus berterima kasih pada Sakura, sementara yang istrinya lakukan adalah menjahilinya. Mana ada orang yang dijahili berterima kasih pada orang yang menjahilinya? Itu bodoh.

Ketika keheningan menyelimuti mereka, saat itu juga Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah memerah. Pola pada lantai yang diinjaknya menjadi jauh lebih menarik dipandang dibandingkan apa pun. Kemenarikan itu sangat cukup untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona merah dari pandangan sang suami yang tidak sedang memakai atasan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tak mengerti. Puluhan detik yang lalu, Sakura masih aktif dengan cerocosan niatan jahilnya yang sengaja dibuat implisit. Namun, sekarang istrinya itu malah seperti kerupuk yang diguyur air. Layu.

Setelah menangkap rona merah di pipi Sakura melalui celah-celah di poni helaian merah muda itu, sepertinya Sasuke mulai mengerti. Wanita di hadapannya ini adalah satu dari hitungan langka wanita garang yang memiliki tenaga super. Sementara sekarang ia malah tertunduk malu-malu seperti tanaman putri malu yang baru disentuh. Tak ada kata lain yang muncul di kepala Sasuke untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi Sakura saat ini, selain menggemaskan.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura menggunakan jemari telunjuknya. Bibir wanita itu mengerucut lucu. Ketika kedua mata mereka saling bertumbukan, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit hingga iris hijau itu bersembunyi ke balik kelopak mata. "Kau menyebalkan," bisiknya ketika jarak antar bibir mereka hanya tinggal sepersekian inci.

Sakura cepat-cepat mendorong bahu suaminya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas dan tangan lainnya yang terkepal karena sedang menggenggam sikat gigi. "Si-sikat gigi dulu!" katanya gugup. Dorongannya melemah ketika Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat. Heh, masih malu-malu rupanya. Ia pun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Wanita itu pun seketika menahan napasnya.

"Napasmu bau!" kata Sakura refleks. Tatapan matanya mengerling ke sana ke mari. Ia gelagapan dan segera membekap mulutnya sendiri. Tangan mungilnya mendorong tangan Sasuke hingga sikat gigi yang dipegangnya berpindah tangan. Ia pun segera meninggalkan Sasuke di kamar mandi sendirian.

SLAM!

Sakura tak lupa menutup pintunya.

Sasuke terpaku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang menggores harga dirinya. Entah Sasuke harus merasa malu atau apa. Genggaman pada sikat giginya mengerat. Ia memutar tubuh dan kembali berhadapan dengan cermin. Jejak-jejak pasta gigi masih menempel di sekitar mulutnya. Ia pun mendengus.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk berkumur terlebih dahulu sebelum menyikat gigi. Ketika air di dalam mulutnya sudah dibuang, ia mendekatkan sikat gigi itu ke mulutnya. Tunggu, bukankah pasta gigi yang ada di sana adalah bekas yang menempel di wajahnya? Bukankah itu sedikit ... menjijikan? Sasuke segera mencari-cari kemasan pasta gigi. Ketemu. Namun, keadaannya sudah gepeng dan kosong.

Oh, sial. Ini bahkan baru hari pertama dalam pernikahan mereka ...

.

#2

Arah langkah kaki Sasuke dan Sakura bertolak dengan kantor _Hokage_. Mereka baru saja selesai menjalankan misi bersama. Setelah beberapa minggu menikah, ini adalah pertama kali mereka menjalankan misi berdua. Bisa dibilang pertama setelah Sasuke kembali lagi ke Konoha juga. Biasanya mereka selalu menjalankan misi terpisah. Sakura jarang sekali menerima misi karena harus mengurusi rumah sakit.

Pertama kali bukan berarti yang terbaik. Sakura sempat marah karena Sasuke melakukan satu hal yang teramat sangat fatal. Lelaki itu nyaris sekali membiarkan dirinya terbunuh lantaran terkena racun dari ninja yang berasal dari desa yang ahli dalam membuat racun. Yang membuat Sakura marah di sini adalah karena ia tahu Sasuke sangat sangat berpotensi dalam menghindari serangan, namun lelaki itu malah lengah ketika berada di dalam hal-hal yang mengancam nyawanya saat itu. Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti tidak selamat jika dirinya tak ada di sana. Sakura tidak bisa tidak marah ketika ia nyaris kehilangan Sasuke karena kesalahan suaminya itu sendiri.

Sakura memang sudah tidak marah, tapi ketegangan di antara mereka masih ada. Wanita itu menolak bicara, ia merajuk. Sasuke tahu, Sakura begini pasti karena sangat peduli padanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, selalu ada saja hal yang tak terduga dalam hidup. Termasuk ketika ia nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena kelengahannya sendiri.

Setetes air jatuh membasahi hidung Sasuke. Tetesan-tetesan lainnya menyusul setelah itu. Butiran air itu saling berlomba-lomba membasahi bumi. Sasuke sadar bahwa hujan ini bukanlah hujan yang bersahabat karena tetesannya sedikit banyak menimbulkan rasa sakit pada bekas luka yang belum sembuh. Ia pun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menarik wanita itu ke depan toko dengan sebuah terpal. Sama sekali tidak menerima penolakan meski istrinya itu belum bersikap ramah lagi padanya.

Pergerakan Sasuke diikuti oleh beberapa orang lainnya. Sakura meronta, minta cengkeraman tangannya dilepaskan. Sasuke melepasnya, diikuti dengan pengawasan. Bisa saja Sakura memutuskan untuk berlari ke tengah hujan dan meninggalkannya di sana sendiri. Tapi, ternyata tidak. Sakura terpaku di sana, memandangi jatuhnya air pada hamparan tanah di hadapannya.

Tetesan hujan masih terus membasahi tanah. Jalanan kosong, sepi. Sementara beranda toko yang berterpal dipenuhi banyak orang yang sedang berteduh. Abrasi percik dari tetesan hujan pada hamparan tanah itu sedikit banyak mengotori ujung sepatu Sakura. Wanita itu menunduk menatapi alas kakinya. Ia sedikit berjengit, namun tidak begitu mempermasalahkan noda di sepatunya.

Dihirupnya banyak-banyak udara yang menyelubungi. Sakura selalu menyukai wangi air yang membasahi tanah. _Petrichor_ —aroma hujan—wangi yang timbul karena minyak-minyak dari tumbuhan terserap ke dalam tanah, kemudian harumnya akan menguar ketika terbasahi air. Wangi alam paling nikmat selain wewangian dari bunga. Wangi yang membuatnya seketika lupa bahwa ia sedang merajuk pada Sasuke. Meskipun ia sudah memaafkan suaminya itu karena sudah membuat dirinya marah.

Sakura menyikut tulang rusuk Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, coba tarik napas panjang, lalu nikmati," kata Sakura.

Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura kemudian menaikan sebelah alisnya. Tanpa diminta pun, pasti ia akan menarik napas, tentu saja. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah Sakura mulai berbicara lagi padanya. Baik, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura memang tak bisa lama-lama marah padanya. Ia pun mengikuti perkataan Sakura yang lainnya, nikmati apa yang dihirup. Melihat bahu Sasuke sedikit naik, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke mengikuti permintaannya.

"Apa yang kau cium?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, belum mengerti apa motif dari permintaan istrinya tadi. "Apa? Kau kentut?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura menoleh dan melotot ke arah suaminya. Sasuke waspada, bersikap awas kalau-kalau Sakura marah lagi. "Ih!" jemarinya mencubit lengan Sasuke pelan, "bukan!" Mata Sakura mengerling ke sekitarnya untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada satu orang pun yang menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke. Tangannya disilang di depan dada.

Sasuke menyeringai. Kejadian 'napasmu bau' yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu akhirnya terbalas juga. Dan kondisi saat ini justru lebih parah karena mereka tengah berada di tempat umum. Orang-orang menanggapi atau tidak itu urusan lain. Yang penting sepertinya Sakura sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. Kedua tangannya sudah turun kembali ke samping tubuhnya. "Aroma hujan, Sasuke-kun. Wanginya menyenangkan, kan?" katanya.

"Tch." Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, lupa bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura betul-betul mendiamkan dirinya. Rupanya hanya hal sepele seperti itu. Sepele yang mendekati tidak penting. Seseorang seperti Sasuke tidak pernah begitu mempermasalahkan aroma apa yang ia hirup.

Sakura mengembungkan pipi mendapati Sasuke tak menanggapinya lagi. Sulit memang berbicara tentang sesuatu yang manis pada Sasuke. Responsnya tak akan jauh dari 'hn', 'aa', 'tch', dan gumaman-gumaman tak bermakna lainnya. Kakinya menggertak ke tanah hingga timbul percikan air bercampur tanah yang kini menempel ke celana Sasuke. Sasuke mendengus setengah kesal. Tapi, ia abaikan saja.

"Hei, hujan-hujanan, yuk," ajak Sakura.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Sakura sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat. Kemudian menarik Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga ke tengah jalanan tanpa terpal. Air hujan membasahi tubuh keduanya. Rambut merah muda dan rambut hitam mereka sudah lepek karena terbasahi air. Sasuke mendecakan lidah. Kalaupun nanti ia sakit karena ini, terserahlah. Ia punya istri seorang ninja medis yang _harus_ bertanggung jawab atas itu karena memang istrinya itu sendiri yang menyebabkan sakit menyerang tubuhnya.

Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura marah pada Sasuke karena sudah membahayakan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri.

.

#3

Butuh beberapa waktu bagi Sakura untuk berhasil membujuk Sasuke agar mau pindah dari apartemen dan mencari rumah sendiri. Jika hanya untuk mereka berdua, apartemen itu sebenarnya cukup. Tapi tidak jika suatu hari nanti akan lahir anggota keluarga baru, setidaknya itu menurut Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu mempermasalahkan tempat tinggal. Di mana pun itu, asalkan ada Sakura di bawah atapnya, pasti akan ia anggap _rumah._ Tapi, sepertinya Sakura berpikiran lain.

Untungnya Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang perfeksionis dalam memilih tempat tinggal. Kandidat rumah baru pertama mereka sudah membuat Sakura jatuh cinta. Yang harus Sasuke hadapi sekarang adalah repotnya mempersiapkan untuk pindah. Belum lagi Sakura berantusias untuk mengganti warna dinding. Abu-abu itu monoton dan mati, begitu katanya.

Sebagai suami yang baik, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan istrinya menenteng kaleng-kaleng berisi cat. Tak peduli bahwa istrinya itu memiliki tenaga yang sangat besar. Meski ia setengah hati melakukannya karena ini termasuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang kurang penting. Bayangkan saja, di hari libur mereka yang hanya satu hari dalam satu minggu, bukannya digunakan untuk istirahat, tapi malah mengecat rumah.

Sakura sudah selesai dengan kegiatan mewarnai dindingnya. Sasuke beberapa kali menawarkan diri untuk membantu, tapi Sakura selalu bersikukuh untuk menyelesaikannya sendiri. Dinding yang dicat hanyalah dinding ruang tengah saja. Sakura bilang, Sasuke hanya akan membuatnya berantakan jika membantu. Jadi, lelaki itu pun menuruti permintaan istrinya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu ... um, sedikit," kata Sakura. Ia sedikit canggung karena tadi sudah menolak mentah-mentah bantuan dari Sasuke, tapi sekarang ia malah meminta lagi apa yang sudah ia tolak.

Mata Sasuke memicing. Diperhatikannya hasil kerja Sakura. Dinding rumah baru mereka memiliki warna baru juga, yaitu warna putih. Kelihatannya bagus dan baik-baik saja. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Sakura membutuhkan bantuannya ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Apa?"

Sakura memamerkan deretan giginya. "Gendong," katanya dengan nada sedikit manja.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Gendong, katanya? Untuk apa? Kemudian matanya menangkap sebuah semprotan di tangan Sakura. Semprotan berisi cairan berwarna merah muda. Dari tekstur yang kelihatan, ia bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah cat.

Menangkap ekspresi bingung di wajah Sasuke, Sakura cepat-cepat menjelaskan, "lihat, temboknya tidak polos. Aku semprot menggunakan cat warna merah muda," ia menggoyangkan semprotan di tangannya, "tapi, itu baru setengah. Ada bagian yang terlalu tinggi. Aku tidak bisa mencapainya. Jadi, gendong ...," pintanya lagi.

Mata Sasuke mengerjap tak percaya. Pertama, ia tak percaya bahwa ia tak menyadari adanya titik-titik kecil berwarna merah muda di sebagian dinding rumahnya, dari bagian tengah ke bawah. Kedua, kenapa Sakura minta gendong segala? Kenapa tidak menggunakan kursi atau apa pun yang bisa membuat dirinya mencapai atas?

Seakan membaca pikiran Sasuke, Sakura menjawab, "aku takut kursi dan meja kita rusak karena diinjak." Ia memamerkan deretan giginya lagi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kenapa? Berat badanmu naik?" ejeknya ketika mengingat porsi makan Sakura.

"Tidak!" Mata Sakura menyalang kesal. Dasar tidak pengertian. Seharusnya Sasuke tahu bahwa topik berat badan itu sangat sensitif bagi seorang wanita! "Ya, intinya takut rusak, bukan karena berat badanku naik!" sergahnya lagi. Matanya mendelik. "Kau mau bantu aku atau tidak, sih?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia membelakangi Sakura. "Sini naik ke punggungku," katanya.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Yang penting Sasuke mau menuruti permintaannya. Tapi ...

"Maksudku bukan di punggung," cicit Sakura.

Apa?! "Jadi di mana?" tanya Sasuke setelah memutar tubuhnya lagi. Matanya memicing ke arah Sakura yang kelihatan tersenyum kecil. Dibalik senyum itu pasti ada sesuatu ...

"Di bahu."

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah mendengar permintaan Sakura adalah mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Sakura dan dirinya sendiri itu bertubuh tinggi. Memangnya kepala Sakura tidak akan terantuk dengan langit-langit jika wanita itu duduk di atas bahunya? Sepertinya tidak. Langit-langit ruangannya ternyata cukup jauh. Nah, sekarang masalahnya adalah Sakura. Jika suatu hari nanti ia harus menggendong anak mereka di bahu, sih, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, ini Sakura. Istrinya, bukan anaknya. Dan ... kelihatannya tubuh Sakura juga kelihatan semakin berisi.

"Sakura, tapi kau bera—" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Sakura menatap tajam ke arahnya. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang. Apa boleh buat? Ia pun berjongkok dan menepuk bahunya sendiri. "Ya sudah, cepat naik," kata Sasuke.

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura.

Sebelum menduduki bahu Sasuke, Sakura mengecup pipi suaminya. "Pelan-pelan, ya, berdirinya," peringatnya.

"Hn."

Sasuke merasa bahunya memberat. Oke, Sakura memang berat. Lebih berat dari yang ia kira. Sejak kapan wanita kurus ini jadi berat? Sasuke mendengus. Ia memegangi kaki Sakura untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Beberapa kali Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk geser, dan kini mereka sudah berada di sisi lain tembok. Semuanya sudah penuh dengan semprotan warna merah muda. Ia berjongkok agar Sakura bisa turun dengan mudah. Ketika Sakura sudah meninggalkan bahunya, bahunya menjadi rileks. Meski sedikit kebas, tapi setidaknya bebannya sudah hilang. Ia pun memegangi bahunya sendiri dan sedikit memijatnya.

Sakura menyalurkan cakranya ke tangan dan memijat punggung Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Ia tersenyum ketika bahu Sasuke semakin turun dan rileks. "Aku berat, ya?" tanyanya.

Oke, Sasuke sudah mengerti sekarang. Jangan menyatakan bahwa Sakura berat, ia wanita! Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura bertanya sebuah pertanyaan provokatif yang memaksa dirinya berbohong untuk menjawabnya. Ia pun menggeleng.

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong! Jika tidak berat, tidak mungkin kau jadi seperti ini." Cengkeraman tangan Sakura di bahu Sasuke semakin kuat hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit.

"... ow." Sasuke meringis. Nah, ia salah jawab lagi sekarang. "Iya, kau berat," koreksinya. Ia mendengus keras-keras.

Cengkeraman tangan Sakura semakin kuat. Sasuke semakin meringis nyeri. "Sakura ..." Sakura memutar bola mata. Ia memberikan sebuah cengkeraman paling kuat satu kali. "Ugh, _ittai_!" Serba salah memang. Bilang tidak, salah. Bilang iya juga, salah. Bilang tidak hasilnya tersiksa. Bilang iya lebih-lebih. Apa lagi salah Sasuke?

Sakura mendesah kesal. Ia kembali melemaskan pijatannya. Sasuke mendesah lega.

"Aku tidak gendut, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura.

Tunggu ... memangnya siapa yang bilang Sakura gendut? Tidak ada, kan? Sasuke mendengus lagi. "Iya, iya. Kau memang tidak gendut," katanya setengah mengeluh.

"Hmm." Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Ia menghentikan pijatannya. Dahinya ditempelkan pada punggung Sasuke. "Sambil menunggu cat-nya kering, istirahat dulu. Nanti bantu aku lagi, ya, untuk menyemprot warna biru," kata Sakura. Dikecupnya pipi Sasuke. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Aaah, jadi siksaan fisiknya belum selesai? Masih ada yang harus dicat lagi? Baik, sekarang Sasuke harus membuat bahunya rileks serileks mungkin karena harus menanggung beban berat lagi.

"Hn."

Sasuke mendesah bosan ketika Sakura sudah hilang dari pandangan. Perempuan memang membingungkan, apalagi perempuan ini adalah Sakura yang semenjak awal sudah menyebalkan dan mengganggu. Sepertinya ini adalah hukumannya secara tidak langsung karena sudah banyak berbuat buruk di masa lalu ...

.

#4

Sasuke masih menunggu Sakura kembali dari kamar mandi. Ia tak akan tidur sebelum sang istri membaringkan diri di atas ranjang. Istrinya itu tengah melakukan keperluan pribadi sebelum tidur. Sasuke sendiri sudah selesai melakukan itu tepat sebelum Sakura memulainya. Itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka. Sakura selalu mempersilakan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Alasannya adalah karena Sakura tahu kegiatan sebelum tidurnya pasti lebih lama dari Sasuke. Sasuke sudah biasa. Namun, kali ini penantiannya lebih lama daripada biasanya.

"Sakura, cepat tidur!" sahut Sasuke cukup keras.

"Iya, sebentar. Pasta giginya hampir habis, jadi susah dikeluarkan," jawab Sakura. Suaranya sedikit teredam dinding yang membatasi mereka.

Tch, siapa suruh menyalahgunakan pasta gigi sebagai 'krim cukur' nyaris setiap hari? batin Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, pemikiran itu tak akan pernah tergelincir dari mulutnya sekalipun bicara itu gratis. Ya, gratis. Tapi, Sasuke tahu apa efek samping dari kegratisan itu. Tentu saja bertambahnya keisengan sang istri, atau berkurangnya pengendalian emosi ...

"Sasuke-kun, sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura ketika baru menjulurkan kepala di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Jika mata Sakura masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, istrinya itu pasti tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi datar. Matanya memberat, rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur sekarang.

Sakura melangkah mendekati tempat tidur. Rambutnya jatuh tergerai, tanpa ikat rambut, bandana, jepitan, ataupun _hitai-ate._ Bibirnya merah alami, pipinya putih dan mulus, mata beriris hijaunya cerah menenangkan, hidungnya bangir, bulu matanya pun panjang dan lentik. Sasuke memandang istrinya tanpa berkedip. Sakura cantik. Selalu cantik. Opini itu tak tersembunyi sekalipun Sakura tengah memakai pakaian _kunoichi_ , apalagi di saat-saat seperti ini.

Otot pada kelopak mata Sasuke kembali bekerja untuk berkedip ketika Sakura sudah mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

"Yuk, tidur," ajak Sakura. Senyum lembutnya mengembang.

Sasuke ikut membaringkan tubuh ketika Sakura sudah berbaring. Ditariknya selimut hingga batas dada—batas bahu bagi Sakura. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas dada Sasuke. " _Oyasumi_ , Sasuke-kun," katanya sebelum memejamkan mata. Telinganya menempel dengan di mana letak jantung Sasuke. Detak jantung sang suami adalah lagu pengantar tidur favoritnya. Sasuke adalah tempat tidur yang paling ia sukai, yang selalu bisa membuatnya cepat tertidur.

Malam ini Sakura memimpikan masa lalunya. Tepatnya, di saat ia masih tinggal dengan orangtuanya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak decakan kesal yang tertuai dari lidahnya. Tak terkalkulasi berapa kali ia memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tak tahu berapa kali ia mendengus karena kesal. Itu semua terjadi karena melihat perilaku orangtuanya. Perilaku yang saling mengganggu satu sama lain.

Awalnya Sakura menganggap itu lucu. Tapi, lama kelamaan menyebalkan juga. Ibunya pernah menggambar bulatan di kelopak mata ayahnya ketika sang ayah sedang tertidur. Lantas, ayahnya pernah bilang pada ibunya bahwa ada tamu. Sementara ketika ibunya meninggalkan dapur, ayahnya akan menambahkan gula ke dalam masakan yang seharusnya berperisa asin. Nah, di situ Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti. Bukannya nanti ayahnya sendiri yang akan makan masakannya, ya?

Melihat keseharian konyol yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya, Sakura lama-kelamaan jadi ingin tahu. Hingga akhirnya ia bertanya, "Ibu, kenapa, sih, mengganggu Ayah terus? Ayah juga sama."

Saat mendengar itu, ibunya tertawa. "Kalau suatu hari kau menikah, nikahilah orang yang ingin kau ganggu selama seumur hidupmu. Jika itu terjadi, kau pasti akan mengerti," kata ibunya.

Ketika mendengar perkataan ibunya, hanya ada satu nama yang muncul di kepalanya. Seseorang yang selalu menganggap dirinya mengganggu dan nenyebalkan, tanpa harus 'berusaha' untuk begitu.

Kemudian mimpinya berpindah pada hari-hari setelah ia menikah. Sakura tersenyum lepas. Ia sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya dulu. Rasanya ... menyenangkan. Seperti terjebak di dalam sebuah euforia tak berujung. Tak ada batasan di antara dirinya dan suaminya. Semuanya berjalan secara alami. Dan ia nyaman berada di dalam momen-momen itu. Meski di sini Sasuke adalah korbannya, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke tak pernah menganggap dirinya begitu.

Dalam tidurnya, Sakura menyamankan diri di atas tubuhnya. Sasuke tahu istrinya sudah tertidur lelap semenjak tadi dari tarikan napas kecilnya yang teratur. Ia memundurkan tubuh dan membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantal Sakura untuk sementara. Wajah wanita itu sedikit mengernyit, kelihatannya merasa terganggu. Namun, Sasuke cepat-cepat mengecup dahi sang istri untuk menenangkannya.

Wajah Sakura kembali melemas. Lengkungan manis di bibirnya sudah kembali. Sasuke menahan pandangan pada wajah sang istri lama-lama. Wanita ini adalah manusia yang paling sulit ia mengerti, sekaligus wanita yang bisa ia baca seperti buku yang terbuka. Wanita ini adalah orang yang selalu mengganggunya nyaris setiap hari. Sasuke kesal, tentu saja. Tapi, kekesalannya itu akan meluntur ketika melihat tawa yang menghiasi wajah sang istri, atau setidaknya bibir yang ditekan untuk menahan tawa. Apa pun itu, asal bukan tangisan yang ditampilkan wajahnya, Sasuke pasti menyukainya.

Ada kalanya sudut bibir Sasuke ikut berkedut saat melihat tawa lepas Sakura, meski di saat itu dirinyalah objek yang ditertawakan itu. Tertawa itu menular, bukan? Apalagi jika yang menularkannya itu Sakura, wanita yang menebar kebahagiaan untuknya.

Ia jadi teringat saat dirinya meminta Sakura untuk menjadi istrinya ...

 _"... menikahlah denganku, Sakura."_

 _"Tapi, aku punya satu syarat."_

 _"Apa pun."_

 _"Kau harus mau aku ganggu terus, bagaimana?"_

 _"... setuju."_

 _"Kalau begitu, aku mau menikah denganmu, Sasuke-kun!"_

Waktu itu Sasuke sama sekali tak membayangkan akibat dari persetujuannya. Ia tak pernah tahu bentuk penggangguannya akan betul-betul mengganggu seperti selama ini. Tapi, selama dengan Sakura, untuknya tak apa-apa.

Sasuke menunduk dan menempelkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidup Sakura. Napas mereka saling bersahutan. Ia menikmati hangatnya embusan napas yang menerpa pipinya. Bibirnya bergerak, seakan sedang berkata: "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," tanpa suara. Ia pun menempelkan sebuah kecupan manis di atas bibir istrinya.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya dan kembali menyandarkan kepala Sakura di atas dadanya.

Bagaimanapun juga, diganggu secara berkala oleh seseorang yang menyebalkan itu tetaplah sebuah petaka. Tapi, jika seseorang yang menyebalkan itu merangkap menjadi seseorang yang begitu dicinta, maka petakanya akan berkembang menjadi petaka paling indah. Bagi Sasuke, petaka paling indah adalah frasa yang paling tepat dalam mendeskripsikan pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Ia menikahi seseorang yang ingin terus mengganggunya selama seumur hidup.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengubah posisi tidurnya. Kakinya menendang tak tentu arah hingga tanpa sadar mengenai kaki Sasuke. Kemudian tangannya terbuka lebar hingga sikunya menutupi wajah sang suami. Bahkan saat tidur pun, tenaga Sakura tetap besar. Buktinya, kaki Sasuke yang tak sengaja Sakura tendang kini sudah tak ada di atas tempat tidur. Meski kepalanya belum berpindah tempat sama sekali, tapi sama-sama terkena serangan tak sadar Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus setelah meringis sakit.

Tadi apa katamu, Sasuke? Masih petaka paling indah, kan, meski saat tidur pun kau tetap diganggu?

.

.

Selesai

.

.

a/n:

Hai, haloo :)) Bentar, sebelum tanya kapan _fic multi chapter update_ , ada yang harus aku kasih tau. Aku lagi bermimpi tinggi, _well,_ bisa dibilang tinggi _banget,_ dan sekarang lagi ada di jalan super berliku untuk mencapainya. Pintu terdekatnya itu Seleksi Bersama Masuk Perguruan Tinggi Negeri (SBMPTN). Jadii, prioritasku untuk ke depannya adalah belajar. Itu pasti. Mau bener-bener fokus ngejar mimpi. _FYI,_ aku mau daftar ke salah satu institut di kota berjulukan Kota Kembang yang, _you know,_ lah, ' _keras'_ dan _'serem'_ :'' itu makna kiasan loh yaa. Akibatnya, ff _multi chapter update_ -nya bakalan semakin molor. Mungkin bakalan di- _update_ kalo butuh pengalihan sejenak dari belajar. Nah, tapi gak tau kapan itu datangnya. Mohon pengertiannya, ya, temen-temen. Sekalian minta doanya juga hihi :'D

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf kalo ceritanya jayus :)) kalo terlalu jayus sampai gak cocok ditaro di genre humor, _just tell me immediately._ _Prompt "marry someone you want to annoy for the rest of your life"_ di sini terinspirasi dari _twitter_ yang aku lupa _username_ -nya apa. Akun lucu-lucuan gitu, deh. _Draft fic_ ini udah ada dari sebelum pengumuman SNMPTN, jadi ini gak ngetik dari awal. Nanggung, beresin aja. _Don't get me wrong ..._ _As always,_ kalo ada kesalahan mohon dikoreksi. Makasiiih banyak udah baca sampai sini!

Daffodila


End file.
